


The Magic Touch

by PipMer



Series: Prompts For 221b-Consolation2020 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor, John is a wizard, M/M, Magic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: Prompt: Johnlock and magic.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompts For 221b-Consolation2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692322
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: 221B-Consolation Fest 2020





	The Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/gifts).



> Written for the 221b-consolation fest over on tumblr. Prompt provided by MissDavis. Johnlock implied.

John stared at his flatmate, caught out. His hand was wrapped around the salt shaker, an item he had thoughtlessly _Accio’d_ just seconds ago. He swallowed.

“I… thought you had left.”

Sherlock cleared his throat, clearly gobsmacked. “I did. I came back.”

“Obviously.”

“I forgot my phone.”

“Ah. Essential item when on a case, yes.”

“John. I just saw a shaker of salt float from the kitchen table, through the air, into your hand. Did you _drug me_?”

John thought that the scandalised tone of his voice was unnecessary, given how many times Sherlock had done that exact thing to him.

John sighed. He set the salt down on the coffee table, along with his chicken fried rice. He rubbed the palms of his hands on his knees. Tipping his head toward Sherlock’s chair, he said, “Sit.”

“John, what…”

“Sherlock. _Sit.”_

Sherlock sat.

“I suppose it’s past time that I told you about Hogwarts.”

Sherlock snorted. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“No. And it’s not a magic trick either. Well. Not a trick, anyway.”

“Hogwarts. What’s that?”

John settled himself into the sofa, resigned to a long-overdue chat. He supposed that he had been lucky to have held out for this long, living with the world’s most observant muggle.

“It’s where I went to school before I enrolled at Barts.”


End file.
